An attempt is being made to define schizophrenic thinking in the context of contemporary information processing theories and in a manner sensitive to some of the mechanisms which might account for the unique way in which schizophrenic patients think about the world around them. In this project we have used the methods of uncertainty analysis or information theory to define both the organization and amount of information used by the schizophrenic in dealing with input and informational strategies used at the time of recall of previously experienced information.